It's 10:10, Make a Wish
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: A series of oneshots on JiroxKluke, ShuxBouquet,ShuxSahlia, ShuxKluke, ZolaxJiro, ZolaxKing Jirbal, AndropovxKluke and JiroxBouquet. Most of them are very short, just a little over 100 words, but there small and cute. Please no flames.
1. Oneshot 1: Jiro's sick day

I thought about this while typing the sequel to Rooftop Romance.

So here is my Blue Dragon Story~ Yay~

Weird thing was....I didn't think of this at 10:10.

Oh I got to move across the U.S.A. It stinks really. I don't want to move. OH and before I forget...on my profile I added a link to my Kluke and Jiro drawing. It's on an angle because my scanner broke down.

This game is based on the game, I just added Bouquet in it.

_**____________It's 10:10. Make a wish~______________________**_

_**___________One-shot 1- Jiro's sick day._________________________**_

Kluke was walking down the streets of her home town, Talta Village with one basket in each hand. In her right hand she had fresh produce from the market, and in her left she had freshly picked flowers. She smiled, remebering Jiro was sick today and she was going to pay him a visit. Shu was out somewhere with Bouquet and he said they would visit him later. She sighed and walked up the steps to her own house. She opened the front door and placed the baskets on her dull countertop. She looked around and took a deep breath in.

"I'm home!" She called. She knew she would never get a response, her parents died in that Land Shark attack a couple years back. She was glad that her and her friends defeated the evil lord Nene, but she was sad that some friends haven't kept in touch. Zola, Maromaro, and King Jibral never really chated anymore since the war. And the worst part is that she really missed them, they were her best friends. She sighed and walked into the kitchen again and placed some plates on the countertop, and then she removed some fresh produce, such as strawberries and apples, from the basket next to her. She smiled and started to peel the apple with a sharp knife until she heard a knock at the door. She dropped what she was doing and opened the door, very suprised to see Jiro. "J-Jiro!" She exclaimed and saw his nose a light pink, and a dizzy look on his face. She gasped and walked next to him and placed a arm around his waist. "Jiro...your still sick?! What are you doing outside?" Kluke asked while she helped him through the house, then up the stairs and she placed him in a chair by her bed. She started to fluff pillows and she lifted the cover of her bed and walked back over to Jiro. She helped him to his feet and she placed him on the bed and lifted the covers over him, just to mid-torso. She sat on the chair he was previously sitting on and she smiled. "So...why are you here?" She asked as she felt her own cheeks grow warm. She flatted her black dress, and Jiro took a deep breath.

"My....my mother......and father.....had to.......leave the village......for the day." Jiro whispered, Kluke barely hearing him. He was so sick from his cold, he could barely talk. Kluke sighed.

"I'll let you stay here, no problem." Kluke said and walked over to her dresser and took a bell out of her drawer. She walked over to bed again and placed the bell onto the side table. "Now....if you need me while I'm down stairs don't call for me. Just ring the bell and I will right up ok? I promise." Kluke said. Jiro nodded, understanding his friends concern. Kluke stood us, tightened her pink bow on her head and walked down stairs and finished peeling the apples. She smiled and brought the cut up apple upstairs. When she entered her room she saw Jiro taking a nap, he was turned on his side and his face at a peaceful smile. Kluke smiled an blushed at the sight before her. _'He looks so peaceful.....it's really cute....' _Kluke thought, while blushing at her mind. She smiled and placed the apples next to Jiro's bell on the nightstand. She smiled and fell asleep in the chair, waiting for her new found crush to wake up from dreamland.

Kluke woke up a couple hours later, after she fell asleep next to Jiro. She blushed when she realized she ended up falling next to him in her sleep. She tried to pull away but she felt a hand tug on her hand. She looked down and saw Jiro's hand on top of hers and she felt her face grow warmer. She slowly slide her hand out from his grasp and then walked downstairs. She started cooking soup when she heard a bell go off upstairs. She walked up the stairs and she wondered how long it was since her nap, time always slipped her grasp when she was attempting to cook. She walked the final steps of the stairs and walked over to her bed where the sick Jiro was lying. She walked over to him.

"Hey Jiro...you rang?" She asked, sitting next to him on the bed. He nodded.

"My....my throat is dry." Jiro stated while Kluke's eyes lit up.

"Your not breaking up your sentences up as much Jiro. You must be feeling better after that nap." Kluke said as her eyes caught a glimpse of the apples she left on the side table over a while ago. Jiro also looked over and gave a small smile.

"That's.....funny." He said, then looked into Kluke's eyes, he always loved that shade of coffee brown, it had such a nice color, rain or shine. Jiro smiled and looked away before Kluke caught him staring at her. Moments later Kluke left to get Jiro his glass of water, but she returned just moments later with the full glass. She handed it to Jiro, and he smiled.

_'Only if we can be like this forever....only if I wasn't sick.'_

_**___________One-shot 1- Jiro's sick day._________________________**_

I liked how this ended, it was small and cute, but it wasn't a huge hook up thing. And I think this is an awesome thing for me because I can post many one-shots for any couple, and I can update it whenever I want!

Please Review.

To: Yamadori.

Oh cool! So that's who you would be! I thought she was one of the coolest side characters! I didn't know she would try to commite Suicide though, that suprised me. I'm going to get Blue Dragon Plus after I move across the US. I want to play it so bad now! X3 I've been waiting forever for it to come out!


	2. Oneshot 2: Sahlia's cooking secret

Ok here is Shu and Sahlia for Ulitmateshadow!!!!!

Some spoilers from Blue Dragon game for Xbox 360.

_**____________It's 10:10. Make a wish~______________________**_

_**_____________________One shot 2- Sahlia's cooking secret~_______________________**_

Sahlia was wearing her hair in their typical braided-pigtails and she was wearing her favorite red dress with the white collar with the blue ribbions. She was inside her small town of Devour Village, and it was now safe to go outside the village ever since Shu and the gang stopped the Human eating tree. She was always greatful for him and his friends, if he never showed up in that village, then she would of commited suicide on that cliff side a year ago. She never saw him since then. Well, she did see him that one time when it was Kluke's birthday, but the worst part of it all was when he asked if Kluke had a crush on him. That broke Sahlia's heart, it broke into pieces. Now she only had the nerve to bake cookies, she was never to strong in will-power, so she could never speak out her feelings. But when she gave the cookies to the children of the village, they all smiled and said the same thing over and over.

"Your cookies are good everytime Sahlia! They are always filled with love....even though your always gloomy!" On little girl with a light blue dress and long blond hair stated. Sahlia laughed a little and a small smile appeared on her face. The little girl gasped. "Sahlia-chan your smiling! Yay!" I little girl shouted as she ran off to play in the dirt were the deadly tree used to lye. Sahlia lifted a hand up to her face and placed it apon her lips. She really was smiling, she hasn't smiled in awhile. She felt the smiled break and it was now replaced with a frown, then she heard footsteps coming her way, then she felt her face connect with the bricks that formed the new sidewalk. She opened her eyes and saw that it was not a village boy lying next to her, but it was Shu.

"S....Shu?" Sahlia asked as she felt the figure get off her. She heard a light gasped, and then the figure placed a hand in front of her. She grabbed it and was then lifted back onto her feet.

"Yeah?" The figure replied. She saw the figure step into the sunlight and she saw the baggy black tanktop and the the small brown shoes. She looked up at his hair and saw it in the usual spiky pig-tail. She felt her smile appear again.

"Shu...I missed you. OH! And welcome back." She said, trying tp hold back a light blush from her cheeks. Shu blushed.

"Y-yeah....I missed you too." Shu replied, his cheeks blushing a bright pink. Then he spotted the cookies on the table next to her. "Hey! Your special cookies you used to make me!" He yelled and then grabbed one. He took a big bite out of the fist sized cookie. "Mmmmmmmm! What's in this? It's really good!" Shu exclaimed. Sahlia blushed.

"Um....well....I used sugar.....a special plant I got when a villager visited Jibral....sugar cane to add more sweet flavor....eggs....milk...."Sahlia started, but then Shu cut her off.

"But...there's something else. It tastes...special." Shu started. He thought for a moment, then jumped to a conclusion. "Love?"

"Yeah." Sahlia replied. Then she thought back to the birthday party. "Shu....." She started, catching his attention. "Do....you like Kluke.....or....someone else?" She asked, her heart started to beat fast.

"I always thought I had a crush on Kluke....but then after her birthday she said she really liked Jiro, so she and him started to date. I have to admit....I was jealous, or really envoius of them. But then I remebered something, I only liked Kluke as friend...I only wanted to protect her from villains because of what she went through...but then I remembered another girl. She was also like Kluke...but she was more special in my opinion. She had a talent that I loved, she always tried her best....and when I talk to her I always feel nervous, but when I talked to Kluke I acted like normal." Shu stated. He took a deep breath and looked into Sahlia's eyes. "And you want to know who the other girl is?" Shu asked. Sahlia nodded. "You....it was always you. You would always popped into my head, no matter were I go....I love you Sahlia." Shu said, blushing a beet red. Sahlia's eyes widened.

"R-really?" She asked, Shu nodded. "I love you too! I always waited for you!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms, now she realized that he got a little taller then her, but that didn't matter right now. She was just happy they were together.

_**_____________________One shot 2- Sahlia's cooking secret~_______________________**_

_**____________It's 10:10. Make a wish~______________________**_

Well, that's the one-shot I came up with....it was so strange not typing about Kluke and Jiro.


	3. Oneshot 3:Shu and Bouquets shopping trip

Ok here is one-shot 3!!! Shu and Bouquet!

Took awhile to get this posted and made due to moving across the U.S. It was so boring on the plane ride….ok so here is one-shot 3~

P.s. this one is a little pervy….because of Bouquets actions.

_**One-shot 3: Shu and Bouquets shopping trip.**_

"Yo…Bouquet, can we leave now? I'm really bored." Shu asked with some hope in his voice. He and Bouquet have been shopping for supplies since Kluke and Jiro went on a date earlier today and usually they were in charge of this job. Shu looked around the store and sighed, he should of known that Bouquet would turn a supplies trip to a clothes shopping trip.

"No. Besides don't you think my waitress outfit should be more…you know…cuter?" Bouquet asked, turning around fast, causing her dress to look a little shorter and it caused her chest to bounce. Shu blushed and looked away.

"No. You should think about what length you dress is before you think about cuteness." Shu replied, gulping at his statement. Bouquet gave Shu a questionable look.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked walking in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her chest. Shu blushed a deeper cherry color and soon feel in love with the feel. (Because we all know he is pervy like that.) Soon he realized that everyone in the store was watching them and he quickly pulled away.

"Bouquet, don't do that." He whispered harshly and Bouquet started up her fake tears.

"S-Shu darling….I thought that would make you happy…. I am sorry." She said under her breath, letting Shu barely hear it. She turned and walked her way out of the store and down the street. Shu, who was surprised at the moment, didn't move. He couldn't believe that he hurt Bouquet so much because he didn't accept her hug. Then he felt a push on his back, making him stumble forward a bit. He turned around and came face to face with Kluke and Jiro.

"Wha?" Shu asked, surprised that his least favorite couple was behind him. He didn't realized that the duo walked into the store after their date.

"Shu," Kluke started. "Follow her."

"Yeah, idiot. You should even know you have a crush on her when your blushing like that." Jiro said, wrapping an arm around Kluke's waist, causing Kluke to blush a light pink. Jiro chuckled a bit.

"Yeah….your actually right Jiro!" Shu exclaimed and ran out the door. Jiro grew angry at his statement, but then relaxed as he felt Kluke's lips peck him on the cheek. He smiled and guided her out of the store to finish up the supplies shopping.

Shu ran down the dirt pathway, bumping into people and shoving them aside until he heard a cry for help in an alley way. Shu turned and walked into an alley way that was only feet away. When he entered he saw that it was Bouquet being chased by two goons.

"Blue Dragon!" Shu shouted, causing the two men to stop and turn to face him. Bouquet smiled.

"Shu" she whispered and then summoned her shadow also. "Hippo-chan! Come on out!" She yelled and turned into a purple can, just in case the two creeps turned around again.

"Now leave my girlfriend alone!" Shu yelled, letting Blue Dragon pick up the two men and toss them across the market place. He called his shadow back and walked over to Bouquet, who turned back into her usual self a moment later. She stood up and jumped into his arms.

"Shu! I love you!"

"I love you too….darling."

_**One-shot 3: Shu and Bouquets shopping trip.**_

Ok,,,I was semi-proud on how this turned out. It might be edited soon. I just really needed to type something. Kluke and Andropov are next.


	4. Oneshot 4: Shu's secret crush

Shu x Kluke, enjoy,

**_______________One shot 4: Shu's secret crush.____________________**

Shu was staring up into the clouds while he took a rest with Noi, Maromaro, and Bouquet, his girlfriend. Though Shu has only been in love with her cute face and HUGE chest, he's never been able to dump her. He's always loved the mechanical female in their old group, Kluke. She had her round face with those bright green orbs and small smile. She had a petite body with a wrech or screwdriver always occuping her hand. But Shu could never say he loved her, for he was in a relationship with Bouquet, and if he dumped her, she would cry and he would regret it and then date her again.

Shu kept looking up into the sky and he regreted the day when Andropov said he loved her, and he took her away to the country side. He regretted that he said that he hated her. And most of all, he regreted when he never told her, that he loved her.

Now she will never return to him and actually be single, for she is engaged, and he is stuck with a girly girl Bouquet. But he still wonders when he looks into the sky, why he never spoke about his feelings, and why he never said:

"Kluke I love you."

**_______________One shot 4: Shu's secret crush.____________________**

**Ok it was crappy and sad...but I liked it. If you haven't already, vote on the poll on my profile for my AndropovxKluke story! There's a tie!...because I voted....only because I liked that title. But if the one I voted for loses...then I use that as a one-shot name~**


	5. Oneshot 5: Jiro loves the tough ones

Ok next one! JiroxZola

**__________Oneshot 5: Jiro loves the tough ones______________**

Jiro secretly watched Zola as she trained in the open fields. He made sure she was completly unaware of him. He sat up in the tree he was currently sitting in and sighed.

_'Zola looks so strong....I wish I was as strong as her. And she's so pretty. And she actually can keep Shu under control. It amazes me.'_ He thought as he kept watching her. She stopped as a breeze came by, he long silver hair blowing in the wind, cover up half her face in the process. Jiro blushed a cherry red, but he continued to be lost in the sight before him. He gasped as all the air got stuck in his lungs, for Zola was approaching the tree he was currently occuping. He held his breath and was waiting for her to pass by. As she walked by the tree she smiled and said,

"Jiro, stop day dreaming. It's time to go." Jiro blushed from being discovered and sighed, releasing all the air from his lungs.

"Yes ma'am" He replied, climbing down the tree. He turned around and was suprised to see Zola standing over him. He blushed a crimson color.

"Trust me Jiro, you don't want to fall in love with a girl like me." She said and then turned. She walked back to the others and left a suprised Jiro standing all alone in under the tree.

_'What does she mean by that?'_

**__________Oneshot 5: Jiro loves the tough ones______________**

**Ok some minor spoilers and OOC-ness. But that was all I could come up with. Sorry.**


	6. Oneshot 6:The Missionary, The King

Zola x King Jibral.

Based on game.

Ok here we go!!!!

**__________One-shot 6:The Missionary, the king~_________________**

Zola was sitting on a chair in her room. She looked over at the cherry wood table and gave herself a light smile. She picked up a piece of solid white paper, that was folded hotdog, then hamburger. She looked at the words that were scribbled across the top. She blushed and placed the paper on the table, a single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

A tear slide down, something wasn't right.

A few days later, the king walked into Zola's room to find her sleeping on the bed in the far corner of the second room. He walked over to the bed and saw Zola cover in a river of violet bedsheets. He smiled, and then saw the letter on her bed side table. He smiled, and opened the letter.

_'Zola, I have only seen you as my missionary in the past, _

_but I realized I like you more then that. _

_Will you please tell me how you feel in the space below? It's an order.'_

_'Reply: I love you, sir.'_

He smiled and pushed the see-through curtains to the side, he sat next to Zola and kissed her cheek, she smiled in her slumber. King Jibral sat up, but felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He quickly turned to see Zola sitting up, he blushed a light pink and felt himself being pulled onto the bed. Zola wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you too." He whispered, before pulling her into a passtionate kiss.

**__________One-shot 6:Missionary 3 the king~_________________**

**I know these all suck! whaaaa! I can't type a good story with a pairing I don't fully support. Sorry.**


	7. Oneshot 7: Bouquet's crushed heart

**Bouquet x Jiro**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bouquet woke up from another nightmare. It was the one were Sahlia stool Shu away, just like what happened just yesterday. She pulled her legs to her chest and cried into them, she woke up Jiro, who was lying on the ground sleeping. Jiro sat next to the poor, crying girl who just had her love taken away and held onto her. He cried into his chest and he just kept holding onto her.

Because this was what love was all about.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!**

**THIS SUCKED I KNOW! Sorry for ending all these suckish. Sorry~ But you can read, AndropovxKluke story I just posted. ****A Phoniex meets a Crystal.**


	8. Oneshot 8:Andropov's love interest

**Andropov x Kluke**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

'She was beautiful. She always wanted to help her friends. And she was to perfect for me.'

These were the thoughts always going through Andropov's head whenever he thought about Kluke, a Phoniex Shadow Weilder, a mechanic, and the kindest person on her team of Warriors of Light. He said her as an angel, a goddess, and a sometimes just the most Beautiful person he ever saw.

He always wanted to tell her, but her couldn't tell her.

He couldn't let General Logi ever know about this, since he was against her and her friends.

So he kept it a secret, until one day, after fighting Zola, and when Kluke and Andropov moved to the country side. He told her one day, that her loved her, and she loved him back. They kissed and soon enough, they were engaged.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

OK! I made this one short b/c I started a story on this couple. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
